


Dadstiel Halloween Ficlet

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Series: Short Destiel Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad!Castiel, Dad!Dean, Dean and Cas have a daughter, Fluffy, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Short Drabble, adopted daugther, dadstiel, halloween ficlet, loving and caring dads, they are such dads in this ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: Dean and Castiel are happily married and have a daugther.It's Halloween and Em is about to show her dads how her self-made Halloween costume looks.





	Dadstiel Halloween Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I didn't post this on here earlier... Sorry!
> 
> I'm currently posting everything I only ever posted on Tumblr, so it's all on AO3 as well. Sorry for the sudden wave of Destiel Ficlets.

“Don’t you think we should go see what she’s doing… or help her?“ Dean paces through their living room with a frown, impatiently waiting for their daughter to join them downstairs.

 

“Dean, stop worrying! Emilia told us she wants to put this year’s Halloween costume together all on her own. We should trust her,“ Cas answers calmly, doing his best not to roll his eyes over his husbands impatience. 

 

“But she’s six, Cas! What do you think- how’s the costume gonna look? She’ll probably just wear her pants on her head and her socks on her hands, or somethin’.“ Dean grumbles before he plops down on the couch next to him, leaning his head on Castiel’s shoulder with a sigh.

 

“You know very well how intelligent and creative our daughter is, now would you please stop annoying me and just wait for her to come out?“ 

 

“Yeah of course I know that- but she‘s making her costume with stuff we already own! And the only things she asked for were some strings, scissors and blue cardboard! What’s she planning?“ Dean pouts, still unable to leave the topic.

 

“She assured us that we will both love her costume, just let her surprise us,” Cas chuckles.

 

He knows how much his husband loves Halloween, especially the dressing-up part. Ever since they adopted Emma four years ago, Dean was to one to buy costumes for the three of them. Each October, he would be completely over the moon and wouldn’t stop talking about his ideas for matching costumes. It was exhausting for everyone around him, but his excitement was also incredibly endearing, so Cas usually just let him do his thing and watched with a fond smile.

 

This year, though, Emilia decided that she wants to pick out her costume all alone and without her daddy’s help, which led to a lot of complaining and (he would never admit this to anyone but Cas) some tears on Dean’s part as he realized just how fast their daughter is growing up. 

 

Unlike most other kids, Em didn’t want to go to a shop and buy an overpriced costume. Instead, she wanted to create it herself; a fact that delighted Cas but only made Dean pout even more.

 

It’s the morning of Halloween, and Em is about to present them her costume. Both her dads wanted to see her costume ahead of time in case it is bad and they need to improvise a new costume- because Em is six years old and you never know what to expect from her.

 

They hear her coming their way; first her little feet tapping down the stairs, then a thump in the hallway that sound suspiciously like cardboard against wall, and then a quiet giggle before she actually enters the room.

 

She joins them in the living room with spread arms and loud “Tadaaa!“- and it’s an incredibly cute sight.

 

Half of Em’s face is covered by Dean‘s old Batman mask (which is a little too big on her) and she’s wearing Cas’ black and yellow striped shirt and her own dark pants. She apparently used some tape to stick a hand drawn batman logo to the shirt and over her narrow shoulders she strapped a pair of uneven, blue cardboard-wing.

 

“I‘m… Beeman,“ she announces with a proud grin. “Do you like it?? Look, I’m half Batman and half bee, so you both have something to love about my costume.“

 

Dean blinks a few times before jumping off the couch and scooping their daughter up in his arms, careful not to damage her wings. “Honey, I love it so much! Was it a lot of work?“

 

“Yeah daddy, I started right after school yesterday and finished just now!! It took at least a hundred hours!“ Em sighs dramatically, leaning into Dean’s chest. “Papa, what do you think??”

 

“You couldn’t have picked a better costume, Em. I think I need one like that for myself!” Cas walks over to catch his two favorite people in a big hug.

 

“Maybe next Halloween I can make costumes for all of us,” she giggles while returning the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com)


End file.
